Sniffles
by MetrionZinthos
Summary: Pip has the sniffles. Damien is annoyed. A bit of Dip ;D


**A/N  
Pip pip pooray for oneshots! ;D  
Oh, that was just a horrible pun. But anyway! I couldn't decide if I should make this a simple friendship oneshot or one with a bit of a fluff. In the end, I let that bloody Dip screaming fan inside of me win. (Agh, writing Pip's lines leaves a bit of an accent on you. _)  
But, yes! This is my first Dip story! We need some more of these on here.  
Read, review, all that jazz.  
And enjoy! Er, read it. No, I already said that.**

Bloody hell, 'ere you go.  
;D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sniffff._  
Damien, annoyed, looked over at the cause of the loud sniffle echoing through the silence of study hall. Pip returned the look with apologetic eyes, mumbling something about allergies.  
Damien sighed and returned back to his book.  
_….  
Snifffff._  
Damien faced breathed deeply, and stared at the ceiling; he didn't enjoy this damn noise breaking his train of thought while reading.  
Pip's flushed a bit of a pink haze, and apologized again, stumbling over his words.  
Damien grinded his teeth and reread the last paragraph of his literature which had been so rudely interrupted.  
_……  
………_  
_Sni-_  
Damien let out an irritable growl from his throat and slammed his book shut onto the table much louder than Pip's sniffles. The abrupt noises caused Pip to stop short in the middle of his sniffle out of shock and fear.  
Pip hurriedly apologized again, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Damien, it's these blasted dust bunnies, making a foolery of my sinuses. . "  
Damien paid no attention to Pip's rambles, and pulled out a pack of tissues from his backpack. He threw it on the table and slid it to Pip.  
"No, no, that's quite alri-" Pip began. Once again, he was cut short by Damien. Pip could see a glint of a shiny new fire being built in Damien's eyes coercing shaky hands to grab the pack.  
_Awchew!  
_Even his sneeze had a bit of a British accent to it. He wiped his nose and threw the tissue out at a nearby trashcan. When he came back to sit down, he awkwardly stared at the boy who was deep within the realms of his book once again.  
Damien noticed the gaze out of the corner of his eye, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. Frustrated, he ran a hand through the tangles of his black hair and closed his book, softer, this time. He met Pip's expectant gaze.  
Pip's eyes immediately diverted away and looked around uncomfortably.  
Damien sighed. "Yes?"  
"I sneezed."  
"Yes, I'm very aware of that, Pip." Damien raised an eyebrow. He was given him that expectant look again.  
Damien lowered his eyebrow and his eyes filled with amusement and realization.  
"Pip, I'm the son of Satan."  
"Well, yes, very well. ." Pip cleared his throat, and looked down at his work. He face turned pink once more, matching his sniffling nose.  
Damien attempted to immediately plunge back into his book, but his mind persisted vehemently on drifting back to the present, where a sad boy sat before him. "Damn Brit. . ." the black haired boy muttered to himself. More clearly, he let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Bless you."  
"Thank you!" The British boy grinned happily, as if this were the best thing said to him all day. Damien let out a silent chuckle at his reaction, glad for blessing the Brit, even if he was the Prince of Darkness.  
The next few minutes were almost in complete silence.  
Damien was free to read more of his book, not having to stress over miscellaneous noises or the feelings of the blonde boy near him.  
Pip worked on his math homework intently, not having to stress over constantly embarrassing himself with sniffles and manners.  
Much to both of their misfortune, note the word _almost_.  
_…_

Sniffffffffff.  
"AGH!"  
Damien yanked Pip onto the table with his fiery eyes. Without letting him utter a peep of apology, he angrily smashed his lips against his.  
Pip was shocked to say the least. Damien provided no time for the Brit to return the kiss, which might have been a damn well good thing, as Pip was burning up too much from both embarrassment and the heat seeping from Damien's touch to make any move.  
Just as soon as it had begun, the kiss was over, and Damien was once again focusing in on his book. He gave a tiny smirk of satisfaction, having left Pip awkwardly sprawled across the table and in silence.  
Pip tried to compose himself by straightening his blazer, adding a couple short coughs here and there, and sucking in some air after sitting properly in his seat.  
_...._

……  
Time passed, and not one sniffle escaped from Pip. Whether it was from shock or anxiety, he wasn't sure. He grinned triumphantly at Damien, choosing to ignore the strides it took them for it to happen .  
"Well, that seemed to have work, don't you think? Thank you, dear ol' chap! You've cleared those bloody dust bunnies right on up!"  
Damien looked up for a brief moment, a smile playing on his lips.  
"You're welcome," he paused, "now shut the hell up, Brit."  
_…._

…….

Sniffffffffffffffffffffff.  
With complete and utter disbelief, Damien banged his head on the table in defeat.  
"Oh bother. . "


End file.
